bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mask De Masculine
|image = |race =Quincy |birthday = |age = |gender =Male |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation =Vandenreich |occupation =Stern Ritter "S"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 |previous occupation= |team =Stern Ritter |previous team = |partner = |base of operations =Vandenreich HQ |relatives = |education = |signature skill = |manga debut =Chapter 495 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |spanish voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "S". Appearance Mask has a very large, muscular build. He wears the standard Stern Ritter uniform, with the addition of a mask covering most of his face, leaving his chin exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose, and cheeks. He also has a mustache.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 496, page 7 Personality Mask is a rather dull man. He had no idea a Shinigami lieutenant could perform Bankai, believing only a captain was able to perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 12 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc .]] Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Mask and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he blocks Renji Abarai's attempts to attack Äs Nödt.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-17 When Äs' hand is severely cut by Byakuya Kuchiki, Mask, berating his ally, is knocked down by Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 7-8 As the battle between Äs, Byakuya, and Renji continues, Mask once again stops Renji from attacking, this time damaging his Shikai, when the lieutenant tries to activate his Bankai. Criticizing him for doing so, Äs states he could have stolen Renji's Bankai. Mask states he thought only captains had Bankai, prompting Äs to tell him to review the Daten they were given.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 9-12 where he is going.]] Later, Mask is present when Yhwach names Uryū Ishida as his successor, which surprises him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 4 Afterwards, Mask, BG9, Cang Du, and Bazz-B discuss the news, with Mask questioning Bazz-B's request for an explanation. When Bazz-B leaps away, Mask asks him where he is going. When Bazz-B tells him he is going to Yhwach's chambers to protest, Mask, telling him to stop, states Yhwach will not forgive him if he does this.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 7-9 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Mask has proven to be an incredibly strong man. When Renji Abarai attempted to activate his Bankai, Mask grabbed Zabimaru and performed a wrestling-style flying double kick, which sent Renji flying across the Seireitei, broke Zabimaru into pieces, and incapacitated the lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-11 Hirenkyaku Expert: Despite his size, Mask is deceptively fast for his build, repeatedly catching Renji off guard during their battle and leaving him very little time to react to his attacks. He grabbed Renji's Zabimaru just as he was able to activate his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-12 Enhanced Durability: Mask is a very durable man, grabbing Renji's released Zanpakutō without sustaining injury''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 502, page 10 and emerging from the pit he fell into with only minor scratches. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter